Talk:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2/Archive 5
Removal of the M60 from list Since the M60 was only shown in a flashback to CoD4, I will remove it from the list. If you disagree, do not re-add it to the list, just say so right here. Imrlybord7 00:17, 11 August 2009 (UTC) This would be the correct move if the "Flashback" seen in the trailer is a copy of the scene from CoD4, but if its a remake of the scene in CoD4 (which is very, very unlikely) then it should be left on the list as possible. But we dont have any way of knowing which is which so ill go with the most likely one, so i guess until we see more footage, keep it off the list. --CptJackHouse 07:58, 11 August 2009 (UTC) I actually think I saw it on the kill ticker for the MW2 multiplayer video. I have a picture on Archive 3 near the bottom, I think. Subtitile 36. That's the M240. And the trailer scene was not a remake, it was a copy. You could tell by the graphics. Imrlybord7 05:28, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :Oh ok, thanks for clearing that up. Str Devil53 11:03, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Title I see it's changed. Who moved it???? CoD4 08:27, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Rs4life07 did. Thanks a lot!! Prestige sold out in Australia. I was talking to some of my mates at EB Games and they have said that all orders have been filled up. Anyone else see this happening? Outlaw 2-5 10:26, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :As the ONLY store in the UK selling the Prestige Edition is HMV, I'm pretty sure they have sold out. Yeah thats comfirmed. HMV is officialy filled up with orders.--Slacky!!! 16:50, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Zombie Mode I think that Infinity Ward is trying to keep it quiet but I think they are going to continue the Zombie mode into MW2. And there is real reason for this rumour. --DrRichtofen 19:24, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :Why do you say that? Darkman 4 19:25, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :Ok, see on the Article page, watch the teaser trailer video very carefully. And if you can't find it then I'll upload a pic and post it (and tell you the time it appears). --DrRichtofen 19:28, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ::I'd like to see the picture. Darkman 4 19:52, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :never mind. I haven't played MW before (started on waw) so I didn't know about the teddy in it. Well it's in the trailer and I assosiated it with the zombies and the mystery box. Oh well, we can live in hope. --DrRichtofen 19:56, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ::That teddy bear model has been in the CoD series since CoD2. :O Darkman 4 20:06, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :::HA! Ignorance! The teddy bear has been an ominous easter egg from "da" BEGINNING. I have in game proof, if you want to get all sorts of crazy. Or you could look at the page. 20:16, 11 August 2009 (UTC) I heavily doubt there will be a Zombie Mode. Infinity Ward has nothing to do with Treyarch. Str Devil53 20:09, 11 August 2009 (UTC) I think Special Forces will suffice. Sounds more appealing to me and seems to be more dynamic than shooting limitless waves of zombies. Yes, Nazi Zombies was pretty fun, but how many zombie games are already out there? Left 4 Dead, Resident Evil, and so on. IGN has a pretty good article about zombies in games; you may want to check that out. Besides, do you really want Infinity Ward copying Treyarch? Chief z 01:12, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Maybe there will be a similar mode where you hold out against terrorists. Or like the firefight mode in Halo 3: ODST. Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 00:58, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :maybe, because if you look at the DS version apparently there will be some kind of survival mode but im not sure of a source --Cpt Jack House 12:01, 15 August 2009 (UTC) They have to have something to compete with nazi zombies, or else people won't buy it. I'm not saying nazi zombie mode per se, but I've heard rumors that something besides special forces will be in there, but they're keeping it so wrapped up that not even every person working on the game knows about it. They have to have an infinite survival mode or something good besides just arcade mode like COD4 Irockths 22:50, 19 August 2009 (UTC) No, they really don't, because they will make a game that is good enough not to depend on a gimmick gametype for sales or replay value. Imrlybord7 08:08, 21 August 2009 (UTC) More Teams Yesterday I read from the Official PlayStation Magazine:Australia That when Playing the demo, said Vince Zampella said there would be SAS,Rangers,CIA,and Delta Force. Kevinsux909 04:52, 12 August 2009 (UTC) ...Thank you so much. 04:58, 12 August 2009 (UTC) By CIA you mean the SAD (special activities division)? Now that's new. OmgHAX! 13:22, 12 August 2009 (UTC) : Based on the reveal trailer, I think it's SOG (Special Operations Group), which is part of SAD.Chief z 05:43, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Now we know the good guys (supposedly); now the question is, who are we fighting (beside Ultranationalists)? Maj.Gage [[User talk:Maj.Gage|'Talk']] . 15:30, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Only other faction we know of are some thugs from Rio (likely the local gangs) and possibly some kind of Taliban OpFor group in Afghanistan. I'm assuming the bad guys in the Airport and Khazakstan are Ultranationalists. OmgHAX! 01:17, 13 August 2009 (UTC) GameInformer's article said you would be in the Afghan desert (although they DID mistake Kazakhstan in the first level for Russia, so...), and the guys in Rio are the militia. 02:29, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Numerous sources (including 402) have said that Afghanistan, as opposed to Unspecifiedistan, will be a setting in the game. Imrlybord7 23:48, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Lol, unspecifiedistan. I doubt they will draw parallels to the war in Afghanistan, though, because if they did, people would boycott the game. Nah, that level's looking more like the opening of Iron man. How sick would that be, bashing ultranationalists in a powered armor suit? OmgHAX! 00:32, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Ha! Unspecifiedistan, that's rich. Reminds me of Lazlow in GTA4: "Jackfuckingstan or wherever the hell you came from." But yeah, I believe that Danish article said that you'd be in caves in Afghanistan; in fact, they did use Iron Man as a comparison. It's like Iron Man and Rambo 3 combined. Chief z 05:43, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Price is Back? I was reading the Game Over article and it says that the June GameInformer states Captain Price survives and returns to MW2 as a Colonel no less. The same thing appears on Price's page as well. The revision history shows these edits were made by unregistered and new users. I don't recall reading anything like that, and I lost my copy so I can't confirm it. I'm sure we would have caught that back then. Can somebody look it up and if it's wrong, please change those pages. Chief z 15:31, 12 August 2009 (UTC) I still have the copy, I would remember something like that. But I'll double check, if it's not gone in a few minutes, then I confirmed it. 15:38, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks. I find it hard to believe that we missed info as big as Price's fate; I think somebody was getting too excited reading the article and decided to post info without really thinking about it. Chief z 16:06, 12 August 2009 (UTC) The GameInformer article only stated that SOAP came back as a CAPTAIN. Imrlybord7 00:01, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :Price was mentioned however they made the mistake of calling him Sgt. Price --CptJackHouse 08:10, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I thought they just got it backwards, and then the footage came out, and I was like "How did he go from sergeant to that high of a rank in, what, 4 years or something?" 14:33, 13 August 2009 (UTC) I hope price comes back, but i'm not really sure how much I trust Game Informer's word if they didnt even get his rank right. (I mean, come on, it was the same across THREE games, how hard can it be to get it right?) WouldYouKindly 14:39, 13 August 2009 (UTC) P90 Earlier i read a xbox 360 magazine with some stuff about modern warfare 2 and it said that the p90 will not return. does anyone actually have any proof about the p90 bieng in the game, because i diddnt see it in any of the videos. im wondering this because the p90 is my favourite gun.(Steven le 00:45, 13 August 2009 (UTC)) Here's the first video I saw the P90 in. That magazine might have had information from that bad rumor about a lot of weapons being cut like the G3 that we know will be in. OmgHAX! 01:09, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks for letting me know Steven le 01:12, 13 August 2009 (UTC) That article was fake. Our weapon list is the most trustworthy source on the net. Literally. Imrlybord7 03:46, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Wow. From a technical standpoint, a wiki, which is a mass of information controlled only by the people who change it, being the most trustworthy source for that information on the net, is pretty pathetic. You'd expect the CoD website, but, no, that's about as navigable as a moose' intestines. 04:26, 13 August 2009 (UTC) It is not the duty of Infinity Ward to keep a list of weapons that have been seen or mentioned. And why shouldn't we be the most reliable? I wrote most of the list and there are only a few other contributors, and every weapon on the list has been confirmed by numerous people with pics included. Imrlybord7 18:00, 13 August 2009 (UTC) No, I think it's great, it's just, from a purely intellectual standpoint, a wiki wouldn't be the first choice for reliable info on things like this. 03:15, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Well, this wiki IS one of the better-kept wikis right now (seriously, ever been to the GTA wiki? it's a real mess) WouldYouKindly 03:30, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Beta although not confirmed i thought i should show this: http://www.xboxic.com/news/5551 --CptJackHouse 08:09, 13 August 2009 (UTC) I have seen other stuff like this, but this article did a better job in terms of providing some details. Take it as probably true, but don't get your hopes up too high. Imrlybord7 18:02, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :I actually have trouble understanding that article, because it doesn't specify countries this beta will be available in. Will it be available in the UK? With retailers like GAME and HMV emailing pre-order customers?? If this article IS correct then we should find out sometime between the 17th and 19th Exactly when and where the beta will be coming. but this could be fake --Cpt Jack House 12:43, 14 August 2009 (UTC) ah well http://forums.infinityward.com/viewtopic.php?p=1363010#p1363010 --Cpt Jack House 18:11, 15 August 2009 (UTC) well infinity ward said nothing about beta so it is possible that the beta won't come out but is not yet confirmed -- Bartekko 19:44 21 august 2009 Reveal trailer Isn't the trailer 2:02? The official YouTube video from Infinity Ward says so.SaintofLosAngelesXD(m) 02:08, 14 August 2009 (UTC) 2:02? 02:15, 14 August 2009 (UTC) 2 minutes, 2 seconds? SaintofLosAngelesXD(m) 02:22, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Oh, you meant LONG. I know how to interpret the number, it's just, you we're pretty vague. Well, if they say so, then believe it? 02:36, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry if I was confusing. Anyway, I changed it, but Maj. Gage promptly changed it back. SaintofLosAngelesXD(m) 02:41, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Well Gage isn't an admin, so his word isn't final. If you need to, cite your source, and change it back, because you have proof. 02:46, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Okay, thanks! SaintofLosAngelesXD(m) 02:59, 14 August 2009 (UTC) It's what I'm here for. 03:10, 14 August 2009 (UTC) To get things straight, the edit was part of an Undo revision. I undid the page to get the Steyr AUG HBAR back in the LMG section, I was beening lazy there, sorry! Maj.Gage [[User talk:Maj.Gage|'Talk']] . 04:20, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Ahh, now we're all on the same page. By the way, you have a very admin-sounding name, you know that, Gage? 04:28, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Huh, well, when I joined I didn't know the ranking system and I didn't like the sound of "Sergeant Gage". Also I think Major Gage sounds kinda cool. Maj.Gage [[User talk:Maj.Gage|'Talk']] . 04:43, 14 August 2009 (UTC) It sure does. You should make a template for your sig, by the way. It takes up less space in the source. 05:14, 14 August 2009 (UTC) I also like your name, Major Gage, and I also agree with your undo of moving the AUG HBAR to LMGS. Sorry for any misunderstandings. SaintofLosAngelesXD(m) 14:35, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Craig Fairbrass returning for voicework in Modern Warfare 2? So on Twitter about an hour ago, fourzerotwo just posted: "http://twitpic.com/dwwqd - Holy hell. Check out the prototype of our life size Ghost statue! I'm so ordering extras to freak out my neighbor" Pretty impressive, but what caught my eye was OPM_UK's 'retweet' not long after: "RT @fourzerotwo: http://twitpic.com/dwwqd Check out our Ghost statue!. (The character voiced by COD4's Gaz) http://bit.ly/1dhdYB" I don't know how accurate IMDB is when it comes to video games, so has this voice artist been verified? Moozipan Cheese 00:52, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :What do you mean by verified? I seriously doubt imdb would make up this kind of stuff; they're 100% accurate and if you need a good example, look up John DiMaggio. Anyhow, Ghost can be seen in the reveal trailer (2:02) at 1:17. Like I said before, my new favorite character behind MacMillan. Chief z 02:22, 15 August 2009 (UTC) ::IMBD is one of the most unreliable sources on the net. They add something as soon as there is a rumor about it. It's so bad the Wikipedia does not even allow IMDB as a reference. -- 02:26, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :::OK, maybe I jumped the gun a little. But before a huge argument breaks out, all I wanted to know is what Moozipan meant by "verified." Craig Fairbrass is a veteran actor going back as far as the 80's, not some unheard-of voice actor. If he means "Was he officially confirmed" then I can understand. I'm just frustrated because all evidence points to Fairbrass's return and people are still debating if he is or not. Maybe it's just me. Chief z 04:51, 15 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Yes, sorry. By "verified" I did mean to ask if Craig had been officially confirmed by Infinity Ward to be voicing Ghost in Modern Warfare 2. I have no idea how IMDB works as a site. Is it like a wiki where anyone can edit? Anyway, ModernWarfare24/7 is now reporting the same thing, but they didn't give a source either, so I was just wondering if this has been confirmed yet, and by who? Moozipan Cheese 21:45, 15 August 2009 (UTC) I think the fact that Bowling said it means that there should be no more arguements about this. I like his voice, but i think its an odd choice, why use the same voice actor twice on different characters... it would seem impossible that this guy is Gaz, but you never know. --Cpt Jack House 11:51, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Some people believe that based on the name "Ghost" (back from the dead) and the fact that he wears a skull balaclava (shot in the face), he might be Gaz. No, they do not mean that Gaz came back from the dead, they mean he may have survived something that is usually not survivable, hence earning him the nickname "Ghost." Imrlybord7 19:06, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :never said he was back i just said it was odd they would use the same guy twice --Cpt Jack House 20:59, 15 August 2009 (UTC) ::I find the theories of Ghost being Gaz ridiculous, although I can understand why people think that. I'm sure he got executed at point black in the ending. But then again, Craig being cast is a more than a little odd. If Infinity Ward are bringing him back, they have some 'splainin' to do. And I'll still end up raising a doubtful eyebrow. Moozipan Cheese 21:45, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :::Fairbass probably just expressed an interest in working with IW again, but since Gaz was dead, Fairbass had to assume the voice of a new character (enter Ghost). Of anyone who could have survived CoD4's final mission and reappear in MW2 (besides Soap), I would have picked Price; Gaz got a bullet to the head, Price appears to have just passed out from his wounds. If Gaz did survive and become Ghost, I'd have to question the integrity of IW's story writers. If a headshot can't kill someone, that kind of takes away from the story's plausibility. CoD4 was a lot like an action movie, but was grounded to enough to have the air of a realistic scenario, not a movie. -- Commdor (Talk) 00:20, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Maybe he was shot in the face and not in the brain . Craig fairbrass was actually in a film once where he survived a bullet to the face, but he only had like half a jaw. Critchell [[User talk:Critchell|'Talk']] 13:46, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :im not entirely sure but i think he was shot in the top of the head, i cant really remember though --Cpt Jack House 14:13, 16 August 2009 (UTC) I highly doubt that Gaz will be returning, but I'm going to put this out there anyway... Maybe Gaz did survive and become ghost, but because his face is all messed up from the bullet, his wears that ski mask all the time. But all in all, I doubt that Ghost is Gaz.EN-17 16:50, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :En-17 could be absolutely correct. Why would Infinity ward want to confuse players by including a character with the same voice as Gaz... when he isn't actually Gaz... :: Meh, IMO that theory sounds WAY too "Metal Gear Solid" for something IW would do. WouldYouKindly 17:41, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :: Fairbrass doesn't necessarily have to use his "Gaz voice." I'm sure he can change it up, like using a Cockney accent or something. Chief z 01:24, 17 August 2009 (UTC) ...that's the accent he uses for Gaz, everyone else, and himself...you mean NOT use his Cockney accent? Because that would be interesting. 01:30, 17 August 2009 (UTC) : If it's Cockney then it's certainly subdued, at least to me (could be all those years in the military). When I think Cockney I think of the Merchant from RE4 or Eliza from "Pygmalion." But like I said, he could switch it up. Chief z 05:16, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Could it be that he is voicing the SAS multiplayer team? I believe he was the person who did it last time, right? Tomhoppus 04:56, 17 August 2009 (UTC) possibly gaz was shot in the back because there was no gore and getting shot in the head makes a lot of rapid movement (possibly gaz had an armored hat ;) Gaz is not Ghost because Ghost has an AK in the picture but Gaz only uses the G36 He could have picked it up on a mission. Also, remember to sign your posts with four tildes. (Cpl. Wilding 00:59, 22 August 2009 (UTC)) Cpl. Wilding 00:59, 22 August 2009 (UTC) I believe that Fairbrass is returning only to do Gaz's voice in a flashback mission. EN-17 01:02, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :What if...the flashback mission in MW2 is actually one of the SAS' levels from CoD4? That'd be pretty deep, man. Darkman 4 01:10, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::oooh, that'd be cool. I bet that he will turn up later and reveal that he is gaz. Maybe he was shot in the face and now he's like Harvy Dent. 03:44, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Golden Ant news on whether or not golden guns are gonna be back in it? --LoneMerc101 19:14, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Not yet, but I'd count on it. 19:16, 15 August 2009 (UTC) i agree it is very likely --Cpt Jack House 20:57, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, most likely, I would imagine. Hopefully on all guns this time too. Moozipan Cheese 21:45, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :i hope so, in CoD4 i only used the guns with golden camo just so i can show off, even though i prefer other weapons sometimes, so lets hope its available for all of them. --Cpt Jack House 14:12, 16 August 2009 (UTC) I hate using the AK-47, but that's the golden gun in that class. It would be great if you needed like 500 headshots on any weapon to get golden camo for it. G36 I don't remember seeing any media supporting the G36's inclusion. Unless someone has proof, I'm taking it off the list. OmgHAX! 00:34, 16 August 2009 (UTC) It was in that Spanish article. 00:53, 16 August 2009 (UTC) would you happen to have some kind of proof or link? --Cpt Jack House 01:37, 16 August 2009 (UTC) it is also in the prestige unboxing video when he shows the art book and says something about the weapons if you pause it while the art book is open to gun pics, there is a machine gun variant of the G36 (you can tell by classic g36 carrying handle/scope) probably MG36 so maybe it should be moved to LMG Ferretboy54 02:24, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :i thought it already was in the LMG section, was it removed? --Cpt Jack House 13:14, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :I know what he's talking about. That was an MG4, not a G36. Also the spanish article doesn't count because there was no ingame screenshots. OmgHAX! 16:42, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, it was an MG4 with the G36 optics (Zeiss something-or-other). No variant of the G36 has been confirmed, or even has enough evidence to be put down as "highly probable." Imrlybord7 17:42, 16 August 2009 (UTC) More Rumors http://www.gamersguidetolife.com/2009/08/fansite-reveals-current-modern-warfare.html i dont know what to make of this, most of it is stuff we already have on the the list, the rest is stuff that is unconfirmable? but i thought id put it up just to check --Cpt Jack House 20:11, 16 August 2009 (UTC) To be frank, they could have just copied our list here. Believe me, don't regard that. Our list is possibly the most reliable list on the web. :im very aware of that, i just thought id bring this up --Cpt Jack House 21:02, 16 August 2009 (UTC) The only thing I'm getting concerned about is that maybe the IMBEL is in the game alongside the FAL. I don't know. /shrug Imrlybord7 08:05, 17 August 2009 (UTC) I think it's best to not worry about the IMBEL/FAL rumors until some solid info comes along. Chief z 08:56, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Are those guys saying that that's the final weapon roster? Because I find it very hard to believe there's only two snipers, no bolt-actions or .50cal rifles. As for the IMBEL/FAL thing, it makes no sense because the FAL is the original, people only speculated the IMBEL's inclusion. OmgHAX! 20:09, 17 August 2009 (UTC) What? Of course not. There's going to be, like, 400 more weapons on the list when the game comes out, so about 200 should be added in the near future. 20:36, 17 August 2009 (UTC) 400 weapons? I don't think so. I think the maximum weapons that will be added in the future will be 10. Maj.Gage [[User talk:Maj.Gage|'Talk']] . 21:34, 17 August 2009 (UTC) ...that was a joke, Gage. It's probably more like 100 :P 22:02, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Oh, hehe lol. Maj.Gage [[User talk:Maj.Gage|'Talk']] . 03:12, 18 August 2009 (UTC) AUG Scope Under the Attachments section is listed the AUG scope. Now I don't know if I missed something, but is there any difference with the AUG scope other than cosmetics? Or is it because we don't know if there is a difference that we have it listed. It's not some big problem with me, I'd just like a little clarification of why it's listed. Chief z 08:52, 17 August 2009 (UTC) I think there's a difference between an AUG scope and a normal scope because a normal Steyr AUG has no iron sights, just a scope. A normal scope in multiplayer can just be on bolt action rifles (compareing to CoD: 4). Maj.Gage [[User talk:Maj.Gage|'Talk']] . 16:55, 17 August 2009 (UTC) I see. It's just that the article makes it seem like you can put the AUG scope on another gun, say the M4 for example. I did some research and the closest thing I found to the AUG reticule are AUG airsofts; I doubt the accuracy of the gun, but the AUG reticule is a standard crosshair but with a ghost ring where the crosshairs meet. Chief z 02:10, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Skorpion + Ridable Vehicles IGN just posted their take on a hands-on demo for Modern Warfare Mobilized. Says the Skorpion is back and there was a mission where you use an M1 Abrams, a la World at War. I know the DS version is made by a different developer, but I'm just going to put the Skorpion on the list as Highly Probable. Chief z 01:42, 18 August 2009 (UTC) What? Modern Warfare Mobilized has next to nothing to do with MW2. I'm sorry, but that isn't even close to being legitimate evidence. Imrlybord7 03:23, 18 August 2009 (UTC) I'm just basing it on the fact that Mobilized includes some new weapons from MW2 like the AA12 and M240 and many of the ones from CoD4 console version. Yes, it's not the greatest justification, but I do recall reading something that somebody at IW (Zampella, Bowling, or whoever) said that most of the weapons would return. But I guess we will find out in the future. I'll leave it off because you've made it clear how you feel about the weapon list. Chief z 10:56, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Not trying to offend, just keeping things reliable. Imrlybord7 22:36, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Don't worry about it. It's good that we have a checks-and-balances here. Chief z 05:55, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Comic book series Bowling revealed it on Twitter. The six-issue series will be called Modern Warfare 2: Ghost (the CoD prefix doesn't appear included), and will follow the backstory of the character Ghost. Since it focuses on backstory, the series takes place prior to the events of the video game. No release date currently set. MTV Multiplayer, Joystiq -- Commdor (Talk) 02:30, 18 August 2009 (UTC) New Option in MW2 Pause menu In IGN's vid (link included) it shows that you get to lower the difficulty in mid-game. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f-bKBfDHv6w pause at 3:37 to see it. Maj.Gage [[User talk:Maj.Gage|'Talk']] . 03:23, 18 August 2009 (UTC) It's rather cOLD in here. Imrlybord7 03:24, 18 August 2009 (UTC) 402 confirms no vehicles in MP http://www.gametrailers.com/episode/bonusround/307?ch=3 He also said that no CoD game by IW will have vehicles in MP. Imrlybord7 23:15, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Ugh, thank god. Tanks in WAW were just plain annoying. WouldYouKindly 21:28, 19 August 2009 (UTC) New MP video in a week or so 402 posted that on his twitter, and said that it would show a new perk that everyone has been asking for. My guess is double attachments as a perk 1. Imrlybord7 04:14, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Modern Warfare...Next Halo? Is it me, or is the Modern Warfare series shaping up to be the next Halo series? CoD4 and Halo 3's multiplayers are easily the best on XBL. MW2 and H3 both have three separate editions, with the most expensive one containing something crazy (Spartan helmet and NVGs). Storylines are superb and both games have a prequel comic series. The only thing Modern Warfare needs is it's own special edition console, though we are getting special controllers. Thoughts? Chief z 06:14, 19 August 2009 (UTC) We are Call of Duty. We are legion. We are as one. We will never be Halo. We are above and beyond and better than Halo. We have spoken. 06:32, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Very different games. Both great. Halo 3's multiplayer is much more tactical than any CoD gametype (except Search and Destroy). I like CoD a bit more, but they are two of my favorite serieseseseses. Imrlybord7 06:59, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Halo is nothing like Call of Duty in multiplayer terms. Halo is more like you can screw around unlike Call of Duty, which is more serious.-(GentlemanBilly) Yeah... no. Call of Duty is much more casual. Anyone can pick up a controller and not suck. Halo is much deeper than CoD, so n00bs will get pwn3d, hard. I like CoD A LOT more, but there's a reason it isn't MLG and Halo is. Imrlybord7 08:14, 21 August 2009 (UTC) USA Capital Building in the cover back ground? Does any one else see it? It looks like a nuke blew it like in Call of Duty 4, and it has the orange-brown haze to it. Supergodzilla2090 13:58, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Uh oh, looks like the singleplayer will just be a ripoff of Fallout 3. Imrlybord7 14:06, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :Hmm...good catch. I hope not though, I just got done playing Fallout 3 for like 6 months...-- 14:16, 19 August 2009 (UTC) It could be St Paul's cathedral in London, but that's unlikely. I hope the game does not have us fighting through the "Capital Wasteland" lol. Cpl. Callofduty4 15:23, 19 August 2009 (UTC) I was joking, obviously. Imrlybord7 15:50, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Unfortunately when I first noticed it, I think it IS the capitol building. Maybe we'll a bit more serious undertone this time. 16:01, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Holy crap, you're right. Hm, well it'll certainly be fun fighting in the USA (if my interpretation is correct) perhaps as the SAG/Rangers we'll fight rebels in the US? Maybe an old time esque North vs. South? Cpl. Wilding 16:12, 19 August 2009 (UTC) I doubt it. More like domestic terrorists or invading ultranationalists, who knows. If it is the capital then Makarov's a ballsier villain than Zakhaev. OmgHAX! 17:46, 19 August 2009 (UTC) It could be a wide range of capitol buildings, the dome with a point on top is widley copied amoung government buildings. Most of the state capitol buildings have the similar architecture. Even third world countrieslike hati have a capitol building with the large dome. It is likely to be the capitol building of a European country or a South American or North American one. chriswashere It could be a destroyed place/church/temple in the Middle East. Notice the atmosphere in the backround, and you'll see what I mean. Maj.Gage [[User talk:Maj.Gage|'Talk']] . 16:48, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Really, it could be any building with a domed roof, all i see is a big dome with a chunk taken out of it, as has been said before, it's a pretty common feature on both churches and government buildings, so it could be anything and anywhere really. WouldYouKindly 16:50, 21 August 2009 (UTC) No MP beta http://www.computerandvideogames.com/article.php?id=221588 Damnit. Darkman 4 17:51, 19 August 2009 (UTC) I wasn't expecting one anyway. Oh well. Imrlybord7 18:22, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Aww man! I was hoping for one. Oh well, I think it would have been great if they did. Cpl. Callofduty4 19:57, 19 August 2009 (UTC) That's just arrogance on their part. Now we get to look forward to a buggy game!-- 23:41, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Aye. Treyarch was VERY smart with releasing the beta, and helped fix many problems present (like ammo from 1 gun draining from the second). Without that beta, then we'll have a bug-tastic game and a LOOOOONG time and a LOT of frustrated players until it's fixed. I'm suprised people still play CoD4 on the PS3 with the glitches present. Add that with the little (if any) support IW gives it, I'm suprised I put the disc in yesterday. Treyarch, on the other hand, they've stuck with the community and released patch after patch to help make us happy and give us a more enjoyable experience. I've gone on killing rampages tons of times on WaW, and hardly - if ever - on CoD4. PS: Sorry to turn this into a mini-War Room, but I just wanted to make my opinion known. :) Cpl. Wilding 23:48, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Robert Bowling has clarified. They will be doing an internal beta between IW and Activision plus some third parties. Imo that fails because they won't be able to find bug test it to be ready when hundreds of thousands are online-- 02:53, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah. They're overestimating themselves. CoD5 had a beta, and it's hard to imagine how unfinished the game actually was. Infinity Ward is making more work for themselves by not making the beta public. I won't be surprised if we have an extremely glitchy game. Cpl. Callofduty4 08:22, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :Agreed, its a known fact that games behave differently when in testing and when they go live for thousands to play. Infinity Ward is asking for more work when instead they should be focusing on fixing up their dlc and making it worth the $10 since most dlc's aren't-- 01:23, 21 August 2009 (UTC) You guys are overreacting. IW is a much more skilled developer studio than Treyarch, not to mention that even with a beta, WaW had tons of glitches. CoD4 had a beta, and that pretty much just nerfed the M4 (which was INSANELY overpowered in the beta). I don't remember any glitches during the beta, and the finished product had very few glitches. And anyway, IW would do a beta if they felt it necessary. In CoD4, the CoD engine was changed a ton between CoD2 and CoD4, so a beta made sense. Now they are using the same exact engine as the last game, just with some improved physics and graphics. Trust me, I want a beta more than anyone just so I can play it, but realistically, a beta wouldn't make much sense. Imrlybord7 08:19, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Treyarch are just as skilled as IW. I'm upset at them because of their arrogance. Cpl. Callofduty4 08:42, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :Treyarch isn't even close to being as skilled as IW. Ever played CoD3? That's what happens when Treyarch tries to make a game by themselves. CoD WaW was practically a WWII skin mod of CoD4. There were so few changes it was ridiculous. The map design wasn't nearly as good as it was in CoD4, and weapon balance was atrocious. I don't think Treayarch is a bad developer, but IW is FAR superior. Also, I do appreciate the fact that Treyarch did such a good job supporting WaW, but it doesn't change the fact that it was a massive ripoff of CoD4 that was filled with bugs and poor design choices. Imrlybord7 19:09, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Betas are always make sense. Just because they've quality checked the game infinity times does not mean it will be bug free. In the Modern Warfare beta there were, in fact, several glitches, ranging from out of maps glitches to small glitches such as certain animations not occurring. Even the most skilled developers miss major glitches all the time. By ignoring the ability for a player tested beta, Infinity Ward is basically sentencing themselves to death and flame wars galore if there is a major bug upon release.-- 11:13, 21 August 2009 (UTC) New Spec Ops preview on Gamespot http://gamescom.gamespot.com/story/6215597/modern-warfare-2-special-ops-impressions Imrlybord7 18:22, 19 August 2009 (UTC) : Breach & Clear :D Darkman 4 19:21, 19 August 2009 (UTC) IGN just posted their take from gamescom. http://pc.ign.com/articles/101/1015608p1.html Chief z 03:13, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Article suggests laser sights will come back as a usable attachment, this time they'll be visible. May as well add that to the list as LAM or something. OmgHAX! 14:23, 20 August 2009 (UTC) MP7A1 not in SMG weapon list? The MP7A1 is visible in the gameplay trailer several times through a third person view. Why hasn't it been added to the weapons list? chrisawshere :You've got a picture that proves this? Darkman 4 23:18, 19 August 2009 (UTC) The MP7 is never shown. There are numerous guns that sort of look like it at a quick glance, but upon closer inspection are definitely not MP7s. Imrlybord7 01:04, 20 August 2009 (UTC) I didn't see it in the trailer, but if you show proof, I'll look at it and I might put it on the list. Maj.Gage [[User talk:Maj.Gage|'Talk']] . 16:30, 21 August 2009 (UTC) More Voice Actors Yeah! There are more famous voice actors that 402 has confirmed! Check out the link: http://twitter.com/fourzerotwo . I think Kevin McKidd is doing the voicework for Soap. And yes, Barry Pepper (aka, the prayer reading sniper from Saving Private Ryan) is also doing voicework. Maj.Gage [[User talk:Maj.Gage|'Talk']] . Woohoo for Kieth David (aka the Arbiter) he is gonna be awesome! Glenn Morshower - Aaron Pierce from 24! Looks like even the voice acting in this game is going to kick ass! SaintofLosAngelesXD(m) 04:55, 23 August 2009 (UTC) That said, the new voices for Soap and Major Petrov aren't anywhere near as good as the original voice from E3. Imrlybord7 07:24, 23 August 2009 (UTC) I was thinkng the same thing, Imrlybord Maj.Gage [[User talk:Maj.Gage|'Talk']] . 14:09, 23 August 2009 (UTC) True, true. SaintofLosAngelesXD(m) 15:03, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Addition of the Jericho 941 to pistol list The pistol in the trailer that people commonly think is a desert eagle is a jericho 941. I would like to add it to the list. You could have a point, the Jericho is actully nicknamed "the Baby Deagle". Remember to sign your posts with 4 tildes. Maj.Gage [[User talk:Maj.Gage|'Talk']] . 04:20, 23 August 2009 (UTC) I agree. Imrlybord7 05:19, 23 August 2009 (UTC) I think he is right. I've never seen a black desert eagle. I have seen a black baby eagle, though. Cpl. Callofduty4 10:43, 23 August 2009 (UTC) I don't think that the color is itself enough proof. I've never seen an actual black D.E. either, but I have seen black skins of it. We won't know for sure until the game. OmgHAX! 12:28, 23 August 2009 (UTC) To me the pistol looked more like a Baby Eagle regardless of color. To be honest, I never would have even thought "Desert Eagle" upon seeing it if someone else hadn't said it. I thought it was an M1911 or sumtin. Imrlybord7 14:18, 23 August 2009 (UTC) It's definitley a Desert Eagle, not a baby. The Jericho has a full slide. The Desert Eagle does not. This picture shows that it is definitely a Desert Eagle. SaintofLosAngelesXD(m) 15:17, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry I said definitely so much. SaintofLosAngelesXD(m) 15:31, 23 August 2009 (UTC)